Le bois est la reine
by Eilisande
Summary: La Reine-Bois a été défaite, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait partie. Son esprit est toujours là, à reposer dans le Bois et à ruminer vengeance. En même temps, elle observe avec curiosité Agnieska et Kasia et commence, peut être, à guérir...


Sur un prompt de Jainas, que j'ai adoré "J'ai été très fascinée par le Bois dans le livre, et j'adorerais lire comme tu le proposes sur son passé, ses pensées ou son futur. J'aime bien Agnieszka/Kasia et comme elles sont toutes deux liées au Bois à leur manière, il serait sans doute possible de les introduire soit individuellement, soit même en pairing !"

-.-.-

Le bois est la reine, la reine est le bois.

Il en a toujours été ainsi, il en sera toujours ainsi. La reine est le bois, le bois est la reine.

Même endormie, même dans l'état auquel je suis réduite aujourd'hui, je sens mon domaine tout autour de moi. Pensaient-ils qu'ils n'en sauraient rien. Ma sœur et moi nous étreignons, deux arbres qui n'en font qu'un et mes racines plongent vers le sol, aussi profondément que possible. Là, très loin, si profond que même le plus cruel et avide de leurs tueurs d'arbres ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, repose mon vrai cœur, celui du bois. Il bat au rythme des arbres et de la rivière, si doucement que nul à part moi ne peux l'entendre et de lui partent une multitude de racines qui nous connectent tous, moi, les arbres-coeurs, les brins d'herbe, les buissons épineux, tout ce qui as racine et qui vit, tout mon domaine. Même ceux qui marchent en son sein, promeneurs, loups, sangliers, mantes, insectes, tout ceux qui respirent portent en eux un fragment d'écorce enfoncé si profond qu'on ne pourrait le retirer même en les tuant. Oui, tous, même celle qu'ils ont arraché à son arbre cœur et qui vit maintenant très loin de moi. Tant que je vis, le bois vit et tant que le bois vit, je vis. Ensemble, nous subsistons lui et moi et il faudrait brûler chaque racine jusqu'aux cendres pour espérer nous abattre. Qu'une pousse parvienne à renaître, qu'un seul de ceux que j'ai contaminé et qui m'ont échappé par chance et par magie soient en vie et je reviendrais. Je crois qu'elle le sait, celle que j'ai laissé partir et qu'ils m'ont arraché. Kasia, c'est son nom. Je la sens au loin. Elle me sentirait si je le voulais.

Ils ne parviendront pas à nous détruire, jamais. Ils ne nous comprennent pas assez pour cela. C'est un réconfort. Mais mon peuple est parti et ne reviendra jamais. Quand j'y songe, mon écorce se débat et tente d'échapper à l'étreinte de ma sœur. Elle est paix, elle, dans notre arbre-cœur. Pas moi.

Jamais moi.

Ma sève bat plus vite, une fois, deux fois, puis je sens l'esprit de ma sœur me toucher et son écorce me recouvrir un peu plus tandis que je m'enfonce en elle. Je m'apaise. Le bois est sauf et notre peuple rêve. Il rêve, enfin, sans craindre les cauchemars des hommes que je leur ai offert en tribut. Je les ai fait souffrir.

Il y a un temps où la souffrance n'existait pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Il est là, dans les rêves, me souffle ma sœur, mais j'ai du mal à la croire.

Parfois, quand je suis en paix, je peux sentir leurs rêves. Ils rêvent de racines qui s'enfoncent, d'eau qui coule sur les feuilles, de fruits gorgés d'eau et de soleil et d'une lente, très lente pousse. Ces rêves me sont étrangers.

Je les ai fait pousser si vite jadis, hier, mes arbres-cœurs, mes arbres-cœurs et mon bois, et eux ne rêvaient que de lenteur. Ma sève se fige dans mes veines quand j'y pense. Je ne rêve pas, moi. J'évite. Dans mes rêves, la terre entière se recouvre de mes arbres, ne laissant plus de place ni aux hommes ni aux bêtes. J'étouffe tout ce qui est, recouvrant même les rivières et m'adaptant, utilisant les essences locales pour atteindre des régions toujours plus hautes et plus froides ou plus chaudes. Seule les eaux salées et les plus hauts sommets me résistent et je ronge mon frein en me répétant que bientôt, bientôt, eux aussi seront englouties. Il n'y a plus que le bois, plus que moi et je pourris de l'intérieur. À la fin, ce ne sont pas les haches qui nous tuent.

Je préfère ne pas dormir.

Je reste à moitié éveillée donc, figée dans mon arbre cœur, mais ma sève coulant dans tout le bois, écoutant, aux aguets. Même dans cet état, je pourrais reprendre ma croissance. Je sens un de mes arbres-cœurs qui grandit en plein milieu d'un village humain, juste à la périphérie de mon bois. Ils ne l'ont pas encore touché. Mais je suis là, au cœur de l'arbre, je sens l'homme qui rêve à l'intérieur de choses qui me sont inconnues, mais tout aussi paisiblement que mon peuple. S'ils le frôlent, je serais là. Je relâcherais toute ma fureur et je dévorerais le village. Il y aura d'autres arbres-coeurs et d'autres menaces qui pousseront là pour leur rappeler le prix à payer pour leur crime.

Ce crime, ils ne le payeront jamais assez.

Je n'ai pas pardonné. La sève ne pardonne pas, la sève n'oublie rien. Là, juste sous la surface, je sens encore ma fureur. Alors pourquoi je ne la déchaîne pas ? Ils ne s'y attendent plus, je pourrais me déchaîner et être à mi-chemin des eaux salées en un battement de cœur du bois. Je ne le fais pas, et pas seulement à cause de mes rêves. Pas seulement parce que je me demande si je n'étais pas en train de tuer mon peuple en le vengeant.

On marche sur ma mousse et mon esprit se tend vers l'intruse. Je la connais. Je l'ai enfermée dans l'arbre-coeur de ma sœur, elles ont vu par les yeux l'une de l'autre et le bois a une mémoire tenace. Agnieszka, elle se nomme et elle manie le feu. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, mais hier et demain, qui sait ? Elle marche sans peur et je me rappelle à peine d'un temps où un humain a marché sans peur en mon sein. Ce temps me manque. Elle n'a pas peur et cela m'inquiète car si elle marche sans peine ici, d'autre la suivront. Ils casseront mes racines, couperont mes arbres et brûleront mes branches. Je les hais. Je sais ce qu'est le feu. Il brûle sous mon écorce chaque fois que je pense à eux.

Celle-là aime le bois, à sa manière, ou le prétend, mais elle n'hésiterais pas à m'abattre non plus si elle pensait la chose nécessaire. Qu'elle essaie. Il reste une épine de moi dans le cœur de Kasia. Si je lui faisais savoir, tenterait-elle de me détruire ou saurait-elle rester immobile pour la sauver ? Jadis, j'aurais tenté de le savoir. Jadis, brûler pour ma vengeance ne m'aurait pas paru déraisonnable.

Sais-tu que je suis-là, petite Agnieszka ? Sens-tu ma sève parcourir l'arbre que tu frôles doucement ?

Elle ne peut pas ne pas le savoir. Elle passe trop de temps sous mes feuillées, à découvrir mes sentiers et à boire à mes sources. Elle parle à ceux qui marchent, les nommant promeneurs et brindilles. Ils la guident au plus profond de la forêt, lui montrant les arbres-cœurs qui souffrent, la poussant à les soigner. Pense-t-elle vraiment qu'ils bougeraient si je n'étais pas là pour faire bouger leur sève ? Crois-t-elle que je ne connais pas suffisamment son monde et les mille et une manière de l'anéantir pour ne pas pouvoir le faire, même dans mon état, même assoupie ?

Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne les ai jamais compris.

Je pousse les promeneurs vers elle, je la guide vers les arbres-cœurs malades et je la regarde tenter de les apaiser. Elle voit ça comme une guérison. C'en est peut être qu'une, mais je me demande encore pourquoi je l'aide. Je voudrais croire que c'est un de mes plans dont je suis encore à demi-consciente seulement, que je la met en confiance pour qu'elle ne s'y attende pas le jour où les promeneurs se saisiront d'elle pour aider un arbre-cœur malade à l'engloutir. Elle n'aura pas le temps de s'y préparer, pas même celui de prendre sa respiration qu'elle sera déjà mienne.

Si c'est mon plan, c'est un échec. Je veux la mettre en confiance et c'est moi qui petit à petit qui me retrouve apprivoisée. Je la pense sincère, et pas seulement parce que ma sœur me souffle que son écorce est solide et que sa sève est pure. Elle veut soigner les arbres-cœurs et leur permettre de rêver. J'évite de rêver, mais je sens leurs rêves à eux tous, les arbres-cœurs qui étaient mon peuple et ceux que j'ai fais pousser. Ceux des premiers sont si calmes et si doux qui me sont étrangers. Les seconds me laissent une sensation désagréable. C'est comme quand des vers s'introduisent entre l'écorce et le cœur d'un de mes arbres et que la pourriture s'y installe, faisant s'écouler leur sève jusqu'au sol. Des mauvais rêves et de mauvaises choses, voilà ce qu'ils portent. Je m'en réjouissais, mais maintenant je sens ces rêves qui tentent de s'insinuer partout par leurs racines et qui contaminent la tranquillité de mon peuple. Oui, je les tuais peu à peu et je me réjouissait de voir le bois tordu et contaminé. Mieux valait qu'ils ressentent ma douleur que celle de la hache.

La reine est le bois, le bois est la reine. Mais que se passe-t-il quand la reine est aussi la maladie qui le tue ?

Agnieszka fais de son mieux. Elle lutte de l'extérieur contre ma corruption que ces arbres ont embrassé avec joie et tente de libérer leurs occupants humains, ou ce qu'il en reste. Et je l'aide, de l'intérieur, comme je le peux, en empêchant les mantes d'approcher pour l'arrêter et en poussant la corruption le plus profondément dans l'arbre, en détachant ses racines de mon cœur. Me sent-elle l'aider ?

Pourtant, même si je l'aide, même si j'ai confiance en son cœur, il y en a un autre dans lequel je n'ai pas confiance. Le mien. La corruption y est encore encore accrochée et elle finira bien par se rendre compte que même si elle libère jusqu'au dernier arpent de mon domaine, je serais toujours là, à attendre un prétexte pour libérer ma rage. Alors elle s'attaquera à nouveau à moi et aucune de nous n'aura le choix. Elle, pour sauver son peuple et sa Kasia, moi, parce que même si je voudrais voir le bois libérer de ma corruption, je refuserais de la laisser tuer ma sœur et le bois en me détruisant.

J'espère qu'elle sait que je suis encore là. J'espère qu'elle ne le sait pas. Je me demande si nous pourrions nous comprendre si nous parlions un même langage.

Probablement pas.

Mais je le voudrais, pourtant.

L'hiver vient et je me met au repos. C'est étrange. C'est la première fois que je le fais. Pendant tous les siècles où j'ai laissé ma colère s'enraciner, l'hiver n'a jamais été une période d'inactivité. La colère, après tout, fait battre la sève plus vite. Si j'ai paru moins active ces mois-là, c'était comme pour toutes les faiblesses que je leur laissais voir, une tactique. Faites-leur croire que vous êtes plus faible à une saison et ils ne s'attendront pas à une attaque de grande ampleur. Ou bien, ils auront assez confiance en eux pour vous attaquez en nombre et vous anéantirez plus d'ennemis d'un coup.

Ils disaient que rien n'est plus solide et brutal que l'acier. Ils comptaient sans la colère de la sève.

Mais c'est l'hiver et je n'ai pas la force de secouer ma sève pour agir. Le bois est la reine, la reine est le bois, mais je fais plus partie du bois que jamais et le bois me supplie de le laisser s'endormir jusqu'au printemps. Étrange. Auparavant, je n'entendais pas ces demandes. Combien d'entre elles ai-je ignoré ? Voilà encore une manière dont j'ai fais souffrir mon peuple. À oublier ma douleur pour me concentrer sur ma vengeance, j'ai cessé de ressentir toute compassion pour la sève qui peine à se mouvoir sous l'effet du gel et pour les feuilles qui demandent à avoir la force de surgir au printemps. Les promeneurs se couchent entre mes racines et même les mantes sont soulagées de pouvoir s'endormir. Ils ne protestaient pas avant, mais seulement parce que je les empêchaient de protester.

Avec le bois inactif tout autour de moi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rêver. Au premier gel, je résiste frénétiquement au sommeil. J'ai rêvé au cœur de l'été et je n'ai pas aimé. Mais Agnieszka est passée par là. Elle a apaisé suffisamment d'arbres-cœurs pourris pour que j'ose m'endormir quelques temps. Des rêves sombres me réveillent, mais il est plus facile de leur échapper qu'avant et un murmure des branches de ma sœur suffit à me faire m'assoupir de nouveau.

Une ou deux fois, ce n'est même pas un de ces mauvais rêves qui me réveillent, mais la sensation de pas quelque part au-dessus de mes racines et en-dessous de mes branches. C'est Agnieszka qui parcourt mes sentiers encore et encore, guettant l'arbre malade qu'elle pourra aider malgré le froid qui doit geler ses entrailles comme il gèle ma sève. Je ne peux pas la guider cette fois. Je suis trop faible et trop endormie pour ça, mais même sans mon aide, elle parvient à trouver les quelques arbres-coeurs qui refusent de s'endormir et nous hurlent leur rancœur.

Je reste éveillée autant que possible quand elle marche dans le bois, parce que je me méfie d'elle et pour la protéger tout à la fois.

Le printemps enfin revient et je renaît avec le bois. La sensation est plus étrange encore que de sentir les effets de l'hiver. Quand Agnieszka m'a aidé à me coucher au sein de ma sœur pour empêcher son arbre-cœur de mourir, c'était une renaissance. Mais le printemps en est une aussi et je me sens plus pure et calme qu'au cœur de l'été dernier. L'hiver est purificateur autant que la magie, car ce n'est pas juste l'action d'Agnieszka quelques jours dans l'hiver qui m'a ainsi libéré. Tout de même, l'hiver prochain je devrais davantage lutter contre l'endormissement et maintenir quelques promeneurs en état d'éveil. C'est par pure chance que les loups et les sangliers n'aient pas attaqué Agnieszka en meute. Eux, je suis incapable de les calmer. Ils n'ont pas assez de sève en eux, juste assez d'écorce pour les contaminer. Je les ai senti se déchaîner au cœur de l'hiver, se déchiqueter entre eux et même s'attaquer à mes branches quand ils n'avaient pas d'autre cible à leur colère. Ce serait rêver que d'espérer qu'ils se dévorent entre eux.

Et puis, ils seront utiles le jour où je devrais me déchaîner à nouveau. Je pourrais garder les mantes endormies pour que la petite sorcière les brûle. Je pourrais pousser les sangliers du haut d'une falaise. Je ne le ferais pas. Ils seront utiles. Les hommes m'attaqueront. Ils le feront, c'est inévitable.

Le printemps est venu d'un coup, mais les arbres sont sages. Ils ne se réveillent pas trop vite car le dégel ne vient pas toujours avec les premiers rayons de soleil prolongés. Il faut prendre notre mal en patience et attendre, juste un peu plus longtemps, avant d'être sûr qu'il est temps d'étirer nos racines et d'ouvrir nos bourgeons. Je suis impatiente de pouvoir être sûre que tout va bien, qu'aucune menace n'a échappé à mon regard pendant que je dormais. Mais le bois me dit patience, et je patiente. Je me réveille progressivement et guide les pousses nouvelles, les invitant à prendre leur temps elles aussi si elles veulent un jour s'élever jusqu'au ciel. Hier, je les poussait à grandir plus vite, toujours plus vite, quitte à en perdre la moitié ou plus et à ce que les survivants grandissent tordus et amers. L'expansion était plus importante que leurs grincements de souffrance. Ils sont prompts à la colère eux aussi. C'est moi qui la leur ai enseigné. Peut être apprendrais-je autre chose de ces jeunes pousses. Ensuite, ce sont les promeneurs qui se secouent, faisant tomber les derniers flocons de neige accrochés à leurs griffes de bois sur le sol.

Je m'éveille enfin, la dernière. Notre arbre à ma sœur et moi est encore fragile, il est hors de question que je la blesse en étant trop pressée.

Et c'est alors que je les sens. Non pas deux, mais quatre pieds sur ma mousse, écrasant au passage des brins d'herbes qui viennent de naître.

Mon esprit fuse à travers les troncs et les racines, plus vite que le plus vif torrent et ma colère se réveille. Je sens chaque arbre corrompu et je les pousse à s'agiter, je prend le contrôle de chaque promeneur, je peux sentir chaque racine noueuse qui peut devenir un piège, chaque endroit où la terre peut s'affaisser, chaque tronc et chaque épine qui peut croître d'une pensée. Je ne les lance pas encore à la guerre. Je suis patiente et plus que tout, je tiens à prendre mon temps. À leur rappeler qui gouverne le bois qui _est _le bois. Je ne peux venir moi même, mais je serais là partout autour de ces envahisseurs. Et là je réalise. Je pensais que l'hiver rendait faible, mais j'avais tort. Je suis plus forte que jamais d'être si profondément enfoncée dans le bois, dans moi-même et d'avoir laissé mes armes se reposer. Le bois est la reine, la reine et le bois et tous deux sont éveillés, frais et dispos. La vengeance exige la mort de ces profanateurs.

Mon esprit est presque sur place quand je sens une main se poser sur l'écorce d'un de mes arbres, tout doucement. Puis une autre fait de même, presque avec hésitation, et si je sens que la première main est faite de chair, l'autre est d'écorce.

Agnieszka. Kasia.

Je ralentis juste avant de lancer mon attaque et laisse mon esprit se disséminer dans le moindre brin d'herbe autour d'elles. Je note ici aussi quels éléments peuvent me servir d'arme avant de renvoyer les promeneurs à leur ronde dans le bois. Il est plus difficile de calmer les arbres. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à me calmer. Je ne fais que laisser à ces deux-là le bénéfice du doute. Endormie comme je l'étais, je n'ai même pas senti ma proie revenir vers moi. J'aurais du sentir le voyage de Kasia depuis plusieurs jours. Je la surveille après tout, pour pouvoir l'utiliser le jour où je n'aurais pas le choix.

C'est ma faute. J'ai accordé trop d'attention à ces jeunes pousses et pas assez à mes ennemis. Je ne commettrais plus cette erreur. Loin d'ici, au centre du bois, je sens l'esprit de ma sœur tenter de me calmer. Je refuse de me laisser faire mais j'attends avant de me laisser ronger par la colère.

Le contact de Kasia sur le tronc du chêne se fait plus ferme, comme si elle tentait de fusionner avec lui. Je doute que ce soit le cas.

-Tu as bien fait de m'écrire, dit-elle.

Je comprend son langage. J'ai appris à le comprendre en entendant les hurlements des humains que je livrais aux arbres-cœurs. Je ne le parlais pas à l'époque. Notre traité avec les hommes, nous l'avions fait par gestes, comme l'a toujours fait mon peuple. Nous ne savions pas que leurs gestes étaient trompeurs et que même leurs yeux mentaient parfois. Nous ne connaissions pas le mensonge, nous. Mais là, maintenant, il me semble le comprendre plus précisément. Il y a des nuances dans leur voix comme il y en avait dans les gestes et les soupirs de mon peuple.

-J'ai raison alors ?

-Je crois bien. Je sens de la haine quelque part en-dessous de l'écorce, et pas seulement dans cet arbre-là, dans tout le bois. Quand j'ai touché celui-ci, il y a eu comme une vague de haine, mais elle a refoulé. J'imagine que le Dragon t'as dit la même chose.

-Oui, mais il ne comprends pas le bois aussi bien que toi.

-Ou que toi, renchérit Kasia en parlant plus fort. Tu as aussi fais partie du bois.

-Moins longtemps.

-Mais plus profondément, et en comprenant ce que tu voyais, toi.

Elles font un petit bruit qui semble secouer leur poitrine et se serrent dans les bras. Je faisais de même avec ma sœur jadis. Maintenant, nos écorces s'entremêlent mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce ne sera jamais la même chose.

-Est-ce que tu sens autre chose ?, insiste Agnieszka.

-Oui. Quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Je me demande ce que c'est aussi. Que suis-je à part la corruption, la maladie et la rancune ? Qu'étais-je avant ?

Ma sœur m'envoie l'image de ce que j'étais, mais ce n'est qu'une image, qu'une apparence recouverte d'écorce comme la petite sorcière est autre chose que son enveloppe de chair. Cela ne me dit pas qui j'étais.

Les deux humaines avancent, et je fais de même. Elles sont enserrées dans une nasse qui avancent au même rythme qu'elles, mais si elles le remarquent, elles n'en disent rien. Elles sont très calmes. J'ai appris à sentir l'odeur de la peur qui s'échappe des humains qui marchent ici, mais je ne le sens pas chez elles. Elles sont si calmes qu'on pourrait croire qu'elles se sentent chez elle. Cette idée ranime ma colère mais je la maîtrise.

Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Quand leur méfiance sera endormie.

D'abord, elles avancent sans but précis, suivant les sentiers que j'ai dessiné dans le bois pour des invasions plus rapides de leurs villages. Peut-être même est-ce celui que j'ai emprunté le jour où le bois a pris Kasia. Je ne sais plus de quel village elle vient. Ils se ressemblent tous et devaient tous être détruits. Le seront tous un jour, c'est inévitable. Puis, elles sortent des sentiers, allant au hasard. Il est évident qu'elles ne craignent pas de se perdre, et peut être ont-elles raison. L'une a fait partie du bois et l'autre le parcourt depuis assez longtemps pour en connaître une bonne partie. Elles s'arrêtent pour boire à un ruisseau, puis pour nourrir un promeneur. Je sens Kasia réticente quand elle touche celui-ci, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'est pas nocif tout en craignant qu'il ne la contamine à nouveau. Une contradiction. Les humains sont faits de contradictions.

Et, je réalise soudain, moi aussi. J'ai peur de voir le bois à nouveau attaqué, mais je suis réticente à le faire la première. Je crains les pouvoirs d'Agnieszka mais je la laisse découvrir mes secrets.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne me pose pas la question beaucoup plus longtemps car je sens immédiatement lorsque le pas des deux humaines se fait plus prudent et plus déterminé. Elles vont dans une direction précise. Ma direction.

Je sais quoi faire. Il y a un arbre-cœur pas loin d'elles, et deux promeneurs. Il suffit que l'un d'eux aille jusqu'à l'arbre puis aille tout doucement vers elles, comme par mégarde et qu'il fasse son devoir pour qu'un nouvel arbre-cœur les dévore. Ce sera rapide, surtout pour Kasia. Elle est déjà largement faite de bois, son intégration complète ne prendra que quelques minutes. L'écorce en elle rêve de sentir la sève couler librement dans ses veines. Sinon, il y a deux loups pas loin. En les lançant à toute vitesse, je peux les faire prendre par surprise la petite sorcière. Je m'occuperais alors de reprendre en main l'esprit de Kasia, si je le peux. Sinon, mes racines surgiront du sol pour l'emprisonner le temps que les promeneurs s'occupent d'elles. Ce sera rapide, quoi que je fasse.

Et pourtant, je ne fais rien, même quand elles entent dans notre clairière.

Elles n'ont pas d'arme, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Il y a la magie, cette magie des hommes qui m'as mis le feu et presque réduit ma sœur en cendres. Heureusement, l'autre n'est pas là, celui qui méprise le bois et qui a aidé Agnieszka la dernière fois. Lui n'hésiterais pas à tout brûler. Agnieszka, qui sait ? Cela dépend de mon emprise sur Kasia. La petite sorcière n'était pas revenue depuis. Je regrette qu'elle ait si bien retenu le chemin.

Kasia émet un bruit étrange avec sa bouche. Agnieszka se serre contre elle et la guide entre les arbres-cœurs.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que c'était beau. Et il n'y avait pas tant de jeunes pousses la dernière fois. Bientôt, tout sera en fleur et ce sera plus beau encore. Imagine, ces arbres couverts de fleurs, puis de fruits et d'oiseaux.

Kasia reste silencieuse. Je m'étonne à guetter sa réponse, comme si c'était quelque chose d'important. Comme si les yeux d'une humaine que j'ai détruite et laissé reconstruire pour détruire plus de monde encore pouvaient me dire quelque chose d'important.

-Oui, c'est beau finit-elle par dire.

Sa voix se brise, comme une branche. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux à entendre ? Peut être parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est son être tout entier qui se brise. Moi aussi je me suis brisée tout entière il y a longtemps. Mais différemment.

Kasia tombe à terre au bord de l'eau, secouée de tremblements frénétiques. D'habitude, quand quelqu'un réagit comme ça, c'est qu'il a peur, mais je ne ressent toujours pas de peur chez Kasia, ou plutôt si, mais trop enfoncée pour que ce soit la raison de ses tremblements. Agnieszka se laisse tomber à ses côtés et l'enlace.

-Ne pleure pas, Kasia. Tout va bien.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Cela fait des mois que je rêve du bois, des rêves horribles et violents où le bois continue de s'étendre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que cette marée de branches tordues qui s'écrase contre la mer.

C'est mon rêve, pas le sien. Ou bien si ? Est-ce qu'elle partage les mêmes craintes que moi ou bien ai-je pris tant garde que mon rêve ne contamine pas ceux de mon peuple que je n'ai pas pensé que d'autres auraient pu le capter ? Mais cela aurait pu être pire. Elle ne connaît pas mes plans, ne sais pas que je la surveille pour l'utiliser, si nécessaire.

-Tu ne m'en as pas parlé dans tes dernières lettres.

Un reproche.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Mais tu es venue pour m'en parler.

-Oui. Non. Je crois que je ne te faisais pas confiance quand tu me disais que le bois allait mieux et qu'il n'était plus aussi haineux.

-Tu vois que tu te trompais.

-Oui. Oui. Je n'imaginais pas que le bois pouvait être beau. Tu crois qu'il pourrais à nouveau ressembler à ça, un jour ?

Non.

-Oui. Il faudra beaucoup de temps, bien sûr. Il y a des arbres qui sont trop corrompus, et même qui se réjouissent de cette corruption et qui voudraient la propager partout. Mais j'en trouve de plus en plus qui ne demandent qu'à guérir et à pousser normalement, y compris parmi ceux que je pensais perdus au départ. Tu savais que des arbres pouvaient changer d'avis ?

Kasia fait un bruit de gorge.

-Oh, vas-y, moque-toi ! Je sais que c'est à mourir de rire. Des arbres qui changent d'avis, et puis quoi ensuite ? Des arbres qui prennent le thé ? Des arbres qui rêvent ? Le Dragon s'est assez moqué de moi. Il me dit que j'ai tort de l'humaniser. Comme s'il comprenait grand chose au bois.

Kasia a tort de rire encore, puisque ce bruit est un rire. Un rire, c'est un signe qu'on est heureux, me souffle ma sœur en utilisant ses souvenirs d'Agnieszka. Nous sommes capable de changer d'avis et de douter.

Je réalise que je suis encore tendue dans l'attente, prête à darder tous mes pièges sur ces deux humaines. Je veux me relâcher, mais j'ignore comment jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de ma sœur me frôle à nouveau. Elle me murmure des mots et des idées qui glissent sur mon esprit comme de l'eau sur une pierre, la mouillant sans la changer. Je ne comprends plus ces idées, mais sa présence m'apaise néanmoins. Je laisse ma sève circuler plus lentement et le piège mortel disparaît. Je me contente de les observer, depuis mon arbre-coeur et non plus depuis l'ensemble de la carrière.

Cela me prend longtemps de me calmer, et quand j'y arrive, les deux humaines se sont redressées. Elles observaient le cercle d'arbres-cœurs depuis l'extérieur et maintenant, elles sont en son centre. Kasia tourne sur elle-même, observant chaque arbre l'un après l'autre.

-Tu sais, je crois que le Dragon a tort, en partie. Tu prends des risques à humaniser le bois, mais quand j'étais à l'intérieur, j'ai sentis des choses. Mauvaises, violentes, intenses, oui, mais c'étaient des émotions. Et en-dessous, il y avait comme une profonde tristesse. Quand tu m'as sauvé, j'étais soulagée plus que tout, mais j'avais envie de pleurer aussi. C'était comme si j'avais été sur le point de comprendre quelque chose. Une chose étrange et belle à la fois. Si j'avais été ici ce jour-là, à ta place ou avec toi... J'aurais tenté de tout détruire.

-J'ai failli le faire. Si la Reine-bois ne m'avais pas enfermé et si je n'avais pas vu son histoire, je l'aurais fait. Mais elle était autant une victime que toi, au départ. Si c'était toi qui avait sombré dans la folie après une telle souffrance, j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un te pardonne et te libère. Ce que j'ai essayé de faire pour elle, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait et grâce à toi.

Ma sève bat plus vite à nouveau et j'ignore pourquoi. C'est comme si quelque chose s'éveillait en moi, quelque chose que je n'ai pas senti pendant tous ces siècles de colère et peut être même que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant. C'est ce que nous voulions en passant un pacte avec les humains, me souffle ma sœur. Comprendre et changer.

Je l'ai fais. J'ai changé.

Mais pas comme ça. Pleurer a eu l'air de faire du bien à Kasia puisqu'elle riait juste après. Ce doit être agréable, de pouvoir faire suinter ses émotions hors de soi et de passer à autre chose. Tout aurait été différent si j'avais pu le faire. Kasia le peut, et elle ne connaît pas sa chance. Il doit rester en elle une part du bois moins importante que je ne le croyais.

Elles s'approchent de moi et posent leurs mains sur la cicatrise que le feu a fait a infligé à ma sœur et que j'ai recouverte, celles d'Agnieszka se posant sur celles de Kasia. Leurs mains font comme un picotis sur mon écorce. Celles d'Agnieszka sont chaudes. Celles de Kasia me rappellent celles de nos enfants, avant qu'ils ne grandissent et que leur écorce ne durcisse. Lui auraient-ils ressemblé, les enfants du bois et de l'humanité que nous espérions créer avec nos deux magies ? Si c'est cela que nous espérions laisser comme héritage. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Ces jours là sont comme cachés dans un brouillard et ceux de ma vie avant les hommes aussi. J'ai préféré les oublier pour ne garder que la rage. Le bois a une longue mémoire, mais ces souvenirs ont été immolés.

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas été touchée. Ces quatre mains sur mon écorce m'en rappellent d'autres, je crois. C'était une époque heureuse. Quand les mains s'éloignent, elles laissent comme un vide, la même sensation que quand je force ma haine à n'être qu'un brasier alors que je voudrais qu'elle brûle le monde tout entier.

-Je les humanise peut être trop, continue Agnieszka en désignant les arbres d'un geste large, mais je les plains en quelque sorte, même la Reine-bois. Ils ont tellement soufferts et je crois qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était arrêter de souffrir. Seulement, elle ne savait pas comment faire et c'était plus facile de nous faire ressentir sa douleur que de la laisser la ronger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle. Ça te paraît peut être ridicule, mais à la fin, j'ai décidé de l'aider et de lui faire confiance. J'ai voulu croire qu'elle pouvait changer et qu'elle aimait assez sa sœur pour préférer l'aider plutôt que de se venger.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ridicule.

La voix de Kasia est rauque d'un coup et évoque plus les sonorités du bois que celle de l'humanité. Ce n'est pas moi. Je me contente de les observer. Le souffle d'Agnieszka se fait plus court soudain, comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Leurs doigts, ces doigts fragiles qui ne sont pas terminés par des ronces, ces doigts presque inutiles quand ils ne tiennent pas une hache et une épée, ces doigts s'entremêlent. Leurs deux corps se collent, aussi étroitement qu'un arbre-cœur enserre sa proie, sauf qu'ici aucune des deux humaines ne semble être la proie. Il ne s'agit ni de tuer, ni de piéger. Elles ont toutes les deux le souffle court maintenant.

Elles glissent jusqu'entre nos racines, les mains de l'une amortissant la chute. Maintenant que leurs mains se sont lâchées, elles ne cessent de bouger, allant sous les vêtements de l'une, puis de l'autre. Agnieszka ne dit rien, ce qui ne m'étonnes pas. Depuis qu'elle a commencé ses patrouilles dans le bois, je ne l'ai pas entendu dire moitié autant de mots qu'elle en as dit à Kasia depuis leur entrée dans la carrière. La petite sorcière ne sait pas parler notre langage, mais elle sait qu'il est silencieux et elle le respecte. Et Kasia a fait partie des nôtres. Elle sait être silencieuse et parler avec ses branches et sa sève. Avec ses mains, plutôt. Les deux humaines continuent leur manège en silence un moment, puis l'une d'elle lève les yeux et me regarde. Elle éclate de rire. La seconde l'imite.

Étrangement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose d'important. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai pas fait remarquer ma présence, et rien de ce que font les humains qui ne concerne pas du fer et du feu n'est important. Et pourtant...

Je ne comprends pas.

-Dans le bois, soupire Kasia en se redressant et en essuyant l'humus collé à ses vêtements. Dans le bois ! Je te jure, depuis que tu es rentrée dans cette tour, tu me rends imprudente.

-C'est la faute du Dragon. Il m'a rendu aussi folle que lui à devoir tourner en rond dans cette maudite tour.

Elle se redresse à son tour et époussette les vêtements sur le dos de Kasia. Celle-ci tape sur son bras, mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle n'est pas en colère.

-Et devant la Reine-bois en plus.

-Le respect est mort, persifle Agnieszka.

-Le pire c'est qu'on jurerait que cet arbre nous regarde. J'ai l'impression de voir des yeux dans chaque nœud de chaque arbre qu'on a rencontré sur le chemin.

-Oui opine Agnieszka en enlevant quelques feuilles coincées dans ses cheveux. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Je ne peux pas marcher dans le bois sans avoir la sensation d'être observée et je commence à croire que c'est elle qui le fait.

Elle me désigne et Kasia me jauge du regard, comme si la foudre pouvait sortir de ses yeux. Je ne suis pas inquiète. C'est des mains d'Agnieszka que je dois me méfier, mais je ne risque rien pour le moment. Elle tâte à nouveau nos cicatrices, doucement. Elle a peur de nous faire mal, je le sens. C'est la première fois que je sens sa peur aujourd'hui, et pour quelque chose de si trivial ? Je ne la comprendrait jamais cette petite là.

-Elle est là je crois, dans le bois, plus faible, blessée, mais toujours présente.

-Ah oui ?

Kasia pose à son tour ses mains sur mon écorce, plus brutalement. Grossière erreur. De mon écorce à la sienne, je pourrais faire passer bien des choses, maladie, rancœur, rage... Je ne le fais pas et je l'écoute me parler sans me quitter des yeux et sans jamais cligner.

-Alors j'espère que tu m'écoutes Reine-bois et que tu sais que si jamais il te prenait l'envie de blesser mon Agnieszka ou de la manipuler, je serais là. J'ai été ta prisonnière et j'ai une idée de la façon dont fonctionne ton esprit, plus que l'inverse. Parce que tu as peut être arrêté de massacrer aveuglément, mais tu n'es pas capable de changer aussi vite d'état d'esprit que de comportement, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai des mois de cauchemars pour m'inciter à trouver comment t'arrêter et j'ai non seulement Agnieszka mais deux enfants et tout un royaume à protéger. Sors du droit chemin et je te détruis.

Elle le ferais. Elle essayerait, en tout cas, de toute ses forces. Je sens la douleur que je lui ai causé, qui ressemble tant à celle qu'on m'a infligé. D'écorce à écorce, j'essaie de lui faire savoir qu'il en est de même pour moi et qu'elle a trop confiance en elle si elle croit pouvoir me repousser pour plus longtemps que la durée d'une éphémère vie humaine, même celle d'un de leurs sorciers.

-Kasia !

-Tout va bien. Nous nous comprenons elle et moi.

Elle tape doucement mon écorce avant de me lâcher et de reculer, entraînant Agnieszka dans son mouvement. Oui, nous nous comprenons. Un peu.

-J'imagine que j'ai brisé l'ambiance, continue Kasia.

Agnieszka soupire.

-Et bien, le bois n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'à notre arrivée, mais ce n'est pas seulement ta faute. Nous ferions mieux de partir. Pour le moment, nous ne sommes plus les bienvenues ici.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui entraîne sa compagne et Kasia hésite à la suivre. Une partie d'elle aimerait rester parmi nous et prendre racine. Si elle le désire vraiment, je l'aiderai. Mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle le fasse. Il y a Agnieszka et celle-ci a besoin d'une gardienne pour parcourir mes bois. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour contrôler les promeneurs ou arrêter un loup affamé, ou bien je n'en aurais plus envie.

Finalement, elles s'en vont, et la clairière est bien vide. Jadis, il y avait de la vie ici, mon peuple qui se mouvait avec lenteur. C'est terminé, définitivement terminé et ma sève se fige à cette idée. Mais je ne ressent pas le besoin de venger leurs vies trop tôt interrompues. Rêver, pour nous c'est aussi vivre, je m'en souviens maintenant. Je dois les protéger, pas les venger. Non pas m'étendre, mais être impénétrable, devenir un dédale si touffu que nul ne parviendra jusqu'ici.

Je répugne à le faire pourtant. Un court instant, il y a eu de la vie ici, de l'activité. Autour de moi, tous les arbres-cœurs se sont un instant éveillés pour écouter Kasia et Agnieszka. Ils se rendorment maintenant mais, oui, l'absence de ces humaines laisse un vide.

Je les suis par la pensée.

Elles marchent en se tenant la main, errant sans but, pas plus effrayées maintenant par le bois qu'elles ne l'étaient par moi un peu plus tôt. Elles ont tort, je reste dangereuse, mais de les avoir vu se promener en mon bois comme elles l'auraient fait dans leurs champs, je suis moins inquiète au lieu de l'être davantage. Elles n'inviteront pas des bûcherons à venir nous détruire.

-C'est comme si la colère s'envolait du bois, par petites touches, murmure Kasia, la tête dans le cou d'Agnieszka alors qu'elles trempent leurs pieds dans un ruisseau. Et sous la colère, il n'y a rien qu'un grand calme.

-Elle essaie de comprendre je crois. Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, elle est toujours dangereuse et le bois avec elle, mais elle dort. Si on ne blesse pas le bois, sa colère ne se réveillera pas. Elle veut guérir. Qui voudrait souffrir si fort et aussi longtemps ?

Ma souffrance a protégé les miens. J'y ai puisé la force de les défendre. Mais je les ai fait souffrir en même temps. Je regarde le bois. Je cherche mentalement les arbres-coeurs les plus corrompus. Autour d'eux, les arbres, les mousses, toutes les plantes gémissent doucement. Certains sont tellement en colère qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi pour propager leur corruption. J'ai besoin d'Agnieszka pour les contenir. Ils blessent mon bois.

Je dois protéger mon bois de moi même. Laisser la lumière y rentrer pour que les jeunes pousses soient saines et fortes. Laisser l'eau circuler pour que les racines y puisent goulûment. Je dois le protéger sans refaire ce que j'ai fait, sans le corrompre et sans me corrompre. Être le bois dont rêve mon peuple, sans perdre la férocité qui l'a gardé en vie. Comment faire ?

Agnieszka a une partie de la réponse. Il faut séparer les endroits les plus corrompus du reste du bois, séparer leurs racines de son cœur et les détruire. Jadis, nous prenions soin du bois. Nous coupions les branches qui gênait la croissance d'un arbre et nous replantions ailleurs les pousses gênées dans leur croissance. C'était notre raison d'être.

Moi, je suis coincée sous mon écorce et celle de ma sœur. Je ne peux plus accomplir cette tâche, juste surveiller le bois de l'intérieur. C'est le tour d'Agnieszka de s'en charger. À elle d'être mon bras et moi ses yeux. Oui, je ne la tuerai pas. Elle n'a pas d'écorce en elle, mais elle fais partie du bois, elle a respiré son air et but son eau. Kasia aussi, à sa manière. Je dois les convaincre. Si je ne peux m'armer moi-même, je les armerais elles. Je leur ferais aimer le bois. À elles je libérerais les chemins pour qu'elles pénètrent au plus profond du bois et qu'elles le soignent.

D'autres pourraient l'aimer aussi. À l'orée du bois, j'entends ce bruit que je reconnais maintenant, un rire. Jamais il n'avait résonné si proche de ma frontière. C'est une enfant humaine. Si je la guide vers Agnieszka, lui apprendra-t-elle à aimer le bois ?

Pour les autres, je serais une masse impénétrable, un piège mortel. Je ne les tuerais pas, je ne les enfermerai pas dans des arbres-cœurs, non. Mais les loups, les mantes, la faim et la soif ? Oui, j'emploierais ces armes là. Ils se perdront si profondément que même la petite sorcière ne les trouvera jamais, ni leurs os. Ils souffriront, mais le bois restera pur, pour moi, pour mon peuple. Le bois est si grand maintenant. Voilà sa défense. Pourquoi grandir davantage au risque d'amener de nouvelles maladies dans le bois ? Peut être devais-je juste trouver la taille suffisante pour calmer les ardeurs des humains à nous attaquer. Sans magie ou un fragment d'écorce dans leur cœur, jamais il ne trouveront cette clairière. Jamais ils ne trouveront notre cœur.

Kasia et Agnieszka quittent le bois, mais pas sans se retourner une dernière fois pour le regarder et je les regarde en retour. Nous partageons les mêmes doutes les unes envers les autres et la même certitude que nous attaquerons avec férocité si nécessaire. Nous ne nous faisons pas confiance, mais nous nous comprenons. Et elles, moi, le bois, nous partageons le même souhait. Celui de ne pas avoir à attaquer et de tâcher de guérir plutôt. Il y a une sorte de pacte en quelque sorte entre elles et moi. Nous n'avons pas signé un de ces vulgaires papiers réalisé en détruisant un arbre et qui ne signifie rien même pour ceux qui l'ont écrit. Notre pacte est basé sur le sang de mes victimes et la sève des leurs, sur la magie d'Agnieszka, l'écorce de Kasia et les racines de ma sœur. Plus fort, peut être. Sans doute.

Je crains le pire malgré tout, je le craindrais jusqu'à ce que le dernier humain ne meure de vieillesse. Mais j'espère. J'espère.

Je me rendors et au lieu de partager mon cauchemar, j'essaie de rejoindre le rêve du bois. La reine est le bois, le bois est la reine.

Nous rêvons.


End file.
